1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a fingerprint verification method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biometrics-based user verification technology relates to user verification using one or more of a fingerprint, an iris, a voice, a face, blood vessels, and the like which are individually unique to a user. Such biological characteristics used for the user verification differ from individual to individual, rarely change during a lifetime, and have a relatively low risk of being stolen or copied. In addition, individuals do not need to intentionally carry such characteristics and thus, may not experience inconvenience using such characteristics.
In connection with this type of verification technology, a fingerprint recognition method is commonly used for various reasons, for example, a high level of convenience and security. The user verification by fingerprint method may include enrolling and storing a fingerprint image to be used for fingerprint verification. The user verification method may also include comparing a pre-enrolled fingerprint image to a fingerprint image input by a user requesting user verification, and verifying the user as an enrolled user when a result of the comparing satisfies a preset condition.